Tindome: Star Twilight
by Taffy
Summary: in the time of the great war of the ring there was another legend unfolding... no one had ever known, only the gods and even they feared it... the coming of the twilight of middle earth has begun... plz R&R ^_^


Star Twilight by Taffy III  
  
* * * *  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings all credit goes to J.R.R. Tolkien all none Tolkien characters are either owned by myself or by those who have given their express permission for their characters to be used.  
  
* * * *  
  
A shadow moved across the fields of the Shire. Glimpsed in the starlight.  
  
"So it's started already." The shadow muttered. "Guess I'm a little late."  
  
"You're always late my boy." The shadow jumped at the voice. Turning as he reached the path, an old man stood there watching him.  
  
"Don't lecture me Mithrandir." The shadow replied, slightly irritated.  
  
"I don't lecture Daeron. Just you remember that." The wizard laughed. The two of them walked alongside each other towards the gates to the party. They stepped into the brightly lit field, dodging out of the way as some youngsters almost ran into them. "I need to speak with you later Daeron. So don't do your usual disappearing tricks eh?" Gandalf muttered to him before going to find Bilbo.  
  
Daeron made his way over to one of the tables and sat down. Watching the others. Noting that Bilbo was sitting a few feet away telling his, now famous, story of the three trolls. He listened for a while before getting up and pouring himself some ale. He sat back down gloomily. Wondering vaguely where his cousin was. He looked around for her but couldn't see her in the throngs of people filling the field. He heard the chair move beside him and looked up again from his thoughts to see an older hobbit smiling at him.  
  
"Hey, Daeron, is that you?" The hobbit beamed. Daeron sighed slightly. He really didn't feel like being around people tonight. He was only here because Gandalf had sent for him.  
  
"Yes Frodo, who else would it be?" Daeron tried to laugh, patting his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Maybe we should have had everything bolted down." Frodo laughed only to get a smirk from Daeron.  
  
"Just cause I chose to be a rogue doesn't mean I don't have any honour." Daeron took a swig of his ale. "You know I'd never steal from your uncle. The Sackville's however.." He laughed, mocking himself.  
  
"So how are your parents? Haven't seen you since your last visit. How long is it now?" Frodo asked, looking out to the crowd and grinning as he saw Sam still dancing with Rosie.  
  
"Almost twenty years. Far too long a time to be away. As for my parents they're fine. There's some trouble in Mirkwood but they can handle it." Daeron couldn't stop a strange feeling of dread washing over him. He wondered why he kept feeling like that. Shrugging it off he looked back to the others. "How's Elendil? I see she's taken to those two." He nodded towards the three children. Merry and Pippin were dancing around her. Pippin grabbed her and span around dancing enthusiastically. The young girl screamed and then giggled.  
  
"She's coping. Actually she's coping incredibly well. The death of her parents was a blow to us all." Frodo trailed off, shaking his head.  
  
"What? Vi and Fran? They're dead? Why wasn't I told?" Daeron's eyes widened in horror, tears welling up in them.  
  
"Oh. You didn't know? Sorry, didn't realise." Frodo muttered, suddenly concerned.  
  
"How did it happen?" Daeron's voice choked in his throat as he watched Ele' through a veil of tears.  
  
"Th.. There was a collapse. Over at the Town Hole in Michel Delving. They were inside when the, when the, roof collapsed on top of them." Frodo answered his face and words laden with sorrow. "Ele' only just escaped. I'm sorry. I know you and Ele's parents were close."  
  
"It's okay. Where's Elendil staying? Who's looking after her?" Daeron's eyes had glazed over, his voice hollow from shock.  
  
"She's staying at Bag End with me and Uncle Bilbo. Don't worry old friend, she'll be fine." Frodo answered, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. Turning as he felt a tugging at his other arm he smiled at the small girl.  
  
"Frodo, come and play with us." Ele's voice pleaded, her eyes staring into his. Frodo picked her up and put her on his lap.  
  
"Not right now, I want you to meet someone." Daeron could tell that Frodo felt uneasy even through the light hearted way he talked to Ele'. For the first time the girl looked over at Daeron, grinning widely and then curiously at the stranger.  
  
"Who's that?" Ele' muttered loudly, in the way of small children everywhere.  
  
"Ele' I'd like you to meet your cousin, Daeron." Frodo laughed nervously, hoping that this wouldn't be too awkward.  
  
"My cousin? Erm, hi. Day-ron." Ele' giggled, looking over at her strange cousin.  
  
"That's a weird name. Are you from one of the places in Bilbo's stories?"  
  
"As far as I remember last time I was here Bilbo still talked of Mirkwood so yes I suppose I am." Daeron laughed as he saw his cousins' eyes light up. "As for strange names, your name isn't so normal for the Shire, Elendil."  
  
"Yeah, and it's Ele' not Elendil. So you live with the Elves then?" Ele' muttered as an answer, trying to keep calm, she hated that name. She sat there swinging her legs as she wondered where her friends had gotten to.  
  
"Yes I live with the Elves. In fact my mother is an elf. One of the Princes wards in fact." Daeron noted that she had suddenly become more interested. She opened her mouth to ask another question just as Pippin came around the corner.  
  
"There you are." He laughed, whispering something in Ele's ear and then lifting her off of Frodo's lap. "Could I borrow this? Thanks." Not even waiting for a reply he took the candle from the table and the two of them went off towards one of the tents.  
  
Daeron nursed his drink for a few moments and then looked over to the others dancing.  
  
"You should go enjoy yourself, I'll be fine here." Daeron muttered, ignoring Frodo's vain attempts at protest. He watched as Frodo wandered in the direction of Bilbo and took another swig of ale, letting a tear roll down his cheek. Wondering how everyone was in Mirkwood, did they even miss him when he disappeared? Probably not, even his parents were ashamed of him. Did she miss him? Probably not. She never noticed him when he was there. Why should she? It's not as though she'd want a half-breed. He remembered the night he'd left. Couldn't deal with seeing her anymore. Being around her hurt too much. He knew she couldn't love him. So why did he feel as though he'd abandoned her?  
  
Hearing a fizzing noise to his left he turned to see a huge streak of flame hurtling into the sky. As he watched the flame seemed to roar as the tip of it changed shape into the huge, fearsome face of a dragon. The dragon soared up into the sky. Trailing fire as its wings spread wide, as it swooped down and over the crowd. The hobbits screamed, tripping over each other and throwing themselves to the ground. Daeron laughed a moment before a terrified hobbit ran into him, knocking him backwards. He hit the ground hard and lay there laughing. The dragon roared, fire jetting out from its jaws as it swooped overhead three times before somersaulting over the Bywater and exploding dramatically over the still water. The hobbits climbed to their feet, trying to regain some dignity as they brushed clumps of dirt from their clothes. Laughing nervously as they returned to their seats with a few mutterings of how they knew it was only a firework.  
  
"Great. Let's get another one Merry." Pippin turned, walking straight into the old wizard standing behind the group.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I might've known it would be you. But Elendil? I'm surprised at you young lady." Gandalf shook his head, herding Ele' along with the other two whom he was dragging by their ears.  
  
"Don't call me that." Ele' pouted, before she saw the hurt look in the old mans eyes and muttered "Sorry Mr. Gandalf."  
  
* * *  
  
Bilbo had announced dinner almost an hour ago and the hobbits were all still gorging themselves, just as they had done for most of the day. Daeron had wandered around the field, trying to find Mithrandir.  
  
"Ah, so you caught the rogues then Mithrandir?" Daeron laughed as he entered the tent. He noticed Ele' sitting on Merry's shoulders; drying dishes with a small towel. Gandalf looked up as he entered, his expression unsure and deep with thought.  
  
"Indeed I have. Seems your cousin takes after you, Daeron." He smiled as Ele' glanced over, wondering what they meant.  
  
"You know I'd never steal from you old friend." Daeron couldn't help but laugh at the thought of anyone stealing from the wizard. "You said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Oh, yes. You three can go back to the party just stay away from the fireworks or I'll send a real dragon after you." Gandalf laughed, smiling as the children left.  
  
"Everyone knows there's no more dragons." Merry muttered to the others as they got out of the tent.  
  
"But if Mr. Gandalf says there is.." Ele' trailed off as she looked back to see the wizard still watching them.  
  
Gandalf sat back down, putting his pipe back into his mouth before looking back at Daeron.  
  
"Bilbo's planning to leave, tonight. I want you to keep an eye on the Shire while I'm gone, especially on Ele'. The darkness is spreading and I'm afraid that she might get involved." Gandalf muttered, puffing at his pipe.  
  
"What are you saying? I'd doubt anyone would notice the Shire, it's not a threat to anyone. Surely they'd go after the Elves or Men before the Shire?" Daeron gave Gandalf a confused look.  
  
"It's not that simple. The White Council believes that the Enemy has risen again and I am of the belief that the Shire may hold something he wants. Although I'm not certain as to what but I plan to leave soon to find out. But Ele' must be protected, if anything happens she must not be involved." The wizard continued, wondering if the boy knew who he was.  
  
"But Mithrandir, why Ele'?" Daeron's reply seemed to waver slightly as his mind raced with images of what the Enemy would do to his cousin and her people.  
  
"Because it was one of Bilbo's last requests that she be looked after. He even left Frodo his fortunes so that your cousin would be safe. I can't go back on such a promise even if the Darkness wasn't part of the original request." Gandalf answered, hesitatingly. 'And she'd lead him to you.' He added to himself.  
  
"Well it's not as though I have anywhere else to go. Okay I'll stay in the Shire for as long as needs be." Daeron answered reluctantly, wondering what it was the old man wasn't telling him.  
  
He watched silently as Gandalf left the small tent. He could hear Bilbo's voice raised in a speech. Barely paying attention to it he stood in the doorway watching the elderly hobbit with interest.  
  
"Thirdly and finally. I wish to make an announcement." Bilbo's voice could be heard clear across the field as the guests finally fell into silence. "I regret to announce that- though, as I have said, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to spend among you- this is the end." There was a pause and a slight murmuring in the crowd before the old hobbit continued. "I am going. I am leaving now. Goodbye!" as he said the last word he stepped down from his platform and vanished. In the place where he had stood was nothing. Just the party tree and the platform on which he had stood. 


End file.
